Born of Frustration
by indierockchick
Summary: Hermione's life is full of awkward moments. But why did her most awkward moment to date have to include a certain red headed twin? HG/FW
1. Chapter 1

1.

'I'm just going to have a quick shower before I go to bed,' Hermione said before leaving Ginny's bedroom, towel in hand. Ginny was too busy listening to the Weird sisters' new record and flicking through her month old copy of Witch Weekly to acknowledge Hermione's disappearance.

'_Nothing new there then'_

For once, the Weasley bathroom was empty, and Hermione was grateful for that. The day had been stressfull and all she really wanted was to have a nice hot shower to ease her tense muscles. She hung the towel over the radiator and turned to lock the door- only to discover that there was no bolt on the door. Was this a part of yet another elaborate prank from the Weasley twins? She clenched her fists in frustration. Was it too hard to ask for 10 minutes of peace to herself? It seemed so, but instead of hanging her head in resignation she shut the door firmly, praying no one would open the door when she was in the shower.

It was almost impossible for her to relax, when she was staring like a hawk at the door, but the running water helped to ease her muscles and she felt refreshed as she stepped out of the shower and onto the bathroom mat.

Quickly she scuttled to the radiator; grabbedher towel and leant against the door lest anyone opened it.

She dried off her body and started on her hair, leaning forwards and effectively moving herself off of the door.

As luck would have it, the door opened a second later and a familiar face stepped in.

Hermione squealed and slammed the door shut- but it was too late. He had seen everything.

_ 'Oh_ _Shit!'_

'You ok there Fred?' asked his twin as Fred stepped into their room, face pale and frozen,

'I thought you were going for a shower?' His brother pressed, eager to here what he presumed would be a hilarious anecdote.

'There's- there's someone- someone else in there. I'm going to bed.'

**Tell me what you think? Should I continue? Reviews are greatly appreciated. Sorry aboutthe shortness, but as people say, Quality over quantity- oh who am I kidding myself!**

**Title is a song from the band James, I would highly recommend it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh gosh, I'm sorry for the delay! I've just had so much homework and so on, I've barely had any spare time! **

**O.k. Bit of a lie. Just had absolutely terrible writers block, so I apologise for the shortness of this chapter. **

**Enjoy, and I'd love it if you reviewed! **

2.

Ginny was waiting for Hermione, sitting crossed legged on her bed.

'And where have you been?'

'Shower. I did tell you.'

'I know, but you don't usually take more than ten minutes tops Hermione. So tell me what's up.'

Ginny wasn't one to mess around. She caught on quickly, as although Hermione had had a fairly quick shower, after the... 'incident' she had taken her time to get dressed into her pyjamas- making sure to have her back firmly pressed against the door at all time.

'I just allowed myself the luxury of a few extra minutes of relaxation Gin, I don't see what's wrong with that?' Hermione said nervously, hoping her friend couldn't tell she was lying through her teeth.

Unfortunately not.

'You live for schedules and timetables Hermione, so yeah, I'm pretty sure something is wrong with that,' Ginny sarcastically quipped.

Hermione groaned and collapsed onto her bed, head in her hands.

'Okay... Something did happen... But- but you've got to swear that you're not going to tell anyone. Anyone at all, not even Harry!

You promise?'

'I promise Hermione. Now, spill the Bertie Botts every flavour beans!'

Thus Hermione relayed the awkward incident to a raptured Ginny, who was sitting there with wide, unbelieving eyes.

'Oh. My. Merlin. I cannot believe that happened.'

Hermione covered her face and groaned.

'What am I going to do?'

**There you go! Sorry about how short it is by the way! **

**But would you guys prefer shorter chapters with quicker updates or longer chapters with less updates? Let me know in the reviews! And thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited, or followed, I really appreciate it :-]**

**P.s -next chapter contains some angsty Fred ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the wait. I accidentally deleted the WHOLE BLOODY CHAPTER. Ugh! So sorry if this one isn't up to scratch. **

3.

George had finally given up at trying to pry the answer out of Fred, and was snoring contently. His twin however, was wide awake and too stressed to even contemplate sleeping. George had become bored with Fred's discomfort tonight, but what about the next morning? Being a Weasley twin did not only give you a baddass reputation at Hogwarts. It meant that if you put your mind to it you are able to figure anything out. Anything.

Fred checked the time. 2:07. No point in trying to get to sleep while all types of questions were running around his head.

Would she tell anyone?

Would she talk to him at all this holiday?

And the most pressing question;

What's going to happen tomorrow?

Fred rose from his bed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He set the kettle on to boil and rummaged through the fridge, searching for a suitable snack. He made his way to the living room with a hunk of his mums famous chocolate cake and a steaming mug of tea. He nursed the boiling cup, occasionally blowing on it and enjoying the isolation. This was one of the few times he'd ever found the Burrow's first floor completely empty. Being in a family as big as the Weasley's was fun and games, but after a while it did get rather cramped. After sitting there for a good half hour with only his thoughts and a cuppa to keep him company he decided that he might as well try to get some sleep, army least to prepare for the big day ahead of him. As he rose and turned, he heard a small squeaking sound. He threw up his hands, exasperated. On top of all that had happened tonight, the Burrow was turning into a mice hotel?

He made a mental note to remind his parents about it tomorrow at breakfast. As he strode out of the living room, he caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye.

On further inspection, he realised that the squeak wasn't from a rogue mouse. It was from a Miss Hermione Granger, who was currently huddled next to the bookcase, clinging onto it for dear life.

Well this night just keeps getting better and better.

**What d'you think? Thanks so much for everyone who has favourited and followed. I noticed that no one actually reviewed? Is something wrong with the story? I would deeply appreciate and feedback you have to give me thanks :-] sorry about the lateness, I've had 3 tests in the past week and another 2 coming up on Wednesday (need to start revising that eh?) anyway, I hate to be one of those types of people, but I don't think I'm going to update until I get 2 more reviews. Sorry, but I don't see the point in putting so much time and effort into something people aren't gonna read. So when I get 6 reviews for the whole story, I'll upload the next chapter :-) love you! (As a friend- sorry 'bout that!) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Strong language in this chapter, so if you're not a fan of that be warned!**

4.

'Uh...' You alright 'Mione?'

'Yep... Just fine, doing ok, great even, I mean, I wouldn't, you know... I'm ok thanks.'

'Soo... You want to stop clinging to the bookcase then?'

'Oh yeah! Ha, silly me, how stupid can you get right?' She rambled, peeling herself off of the bookcase.

Fuck it fuck it fuck it oh shit shit shit why did she have to bump into him of all people even his twin would have been better than thi- his twin? Maybe this wasn't Fred? There was a fifty-fifty chance that it was in fact George.

Though on second thoughts, judging by how she couldn't actually tell his face from his hair maybe he was Fred...

'... So um what are you um doing downstairs at this um time of night...?' She finally choked out.

'Oh I was just... getting a drink of water, pretty thirsty yeah... You?'

'Oh yeah, same'

Lies.

Ginny had been pestering her all night, laughing and giggling, even snorting in her sleep. She just had to get away from it.

'So... You know before? In the bathroom?' Fred mumbled.

'Um... Yeah? What about it?'

'You haven't... You haven't told anyone right?'

'Of course not Fred! I mean, that'd just be embarrassing for me! Pshhh, why would I do that?'

'You told Ginny didn't you.'

'Um... Maybe?'

'Ugh, fucks sake. She'll never forget that. I bet half of Hogwarts know already.'

'Bit harsh eh? She's not that big of a gossip.'

They looked at each other for a moment, then collapsed into laughter. The awkward tension had disappeared at long last, and everything was pretty much back to normal. Well, as normal as it was for Fred and Hermione to have a conversation by themselves. Which actually, wasn't that uncommon. Although most were lectures, not conversations.

'George doesn't know does he?'

Hermione stopped laughing and looked at Fred curiously.

'Nah, but he knows something's up. Ginny will probably tell him tomorrow by any rate.'

'She did swear to secrecy though!' Hermione protested feebly.

'Yeah, well unless it was an unbreakable vow, I sorely doubt she'll stick to her word.'

'You're so mean about your siblings! You even bitch about George, and he's your twin!'

'Yeah, and an insufferable dick at times too!'

'I'm actually glad I don't have siblings now!'

'Oh, you don't mean that!'

'Oh yes I do! If they're anything like you then definitely!'

'What do you mean by that then eh?'

With each retort, they had moved closer and closer together, and now they were so close they could each feel the rapid breathing coming towards them. Hermione reached up on her tiptoes, just managing to pass Fred's shoulder, looked him square in the eye and responded with spite that took the harmless bantering to well... Something else entirely.

'Because I really wouldn't want some peeping Tom pervert spying on me 24/7 do I?'

Fred's eyes widened, as Hermione leaned towards him, looking as threatening as a tiny brunette elf could.

If he bent down an inch or so, they'd be kissing.

The grandfather clock chimed, indicating that it was two in the morning, and Hermione leapt back, mumbled an inaudible 'G'night' and fled.

He facepalmed.

Because life couldn't get any shittier.

'Oi! You bloody git! Why the hell were you spying on Hermione in the shower last night!'

Ron came thundering down the stairs, his face a mask of pure anger and disgust.

Well, things had definitely escalated way out of proportion.

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, and I apologise for the lack of updates. Not to sound greedy, but I'll next update when I get 5 reviews. So when this story gets 15 reviews, I'll update (hopefully quicker than this one was). I think we can do it! It doesn't have to be much, just a simple 'loved it' would suffice. Thanks so much for the follows, favourites, and reviews though, I appreciate them so much :D **

**Thanks to: LOonyLUnaLOve7, PotterGeekLover and Smithback. **

**And a extra special thanks to RebeccaMariePotterMalfoy, I loved your review! :D**

**And to The-Delectable-May-Reach: I hope this chapter has answered your question and to Roses-double: Thanks and hope this chapter was long enough!**


End file.
